Resident Evil: After The Mission (One Shot)
by BGShepard
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy has survived his ordeal rescuing the President's daughter from Spain. Now in the days following that horrific incident, he finds himself in conflict concerning his feelings for the mysterious woman in red - the woman who used him to retrieve the Master Plaga sample. Why is he holding on to her memory anyway?


**Resident Evil: After the Mission**

******Neely's Bar  
Washington, DC  
October 29th 2004  
20:27 EST**

He'd been sitting at the bar for the past two hours – alone and unbothered. Staring at the drink before him, Leon S. Kennedy found himself absent-mindedly tracing his index finger around the lip of the glass. Once he finished running it along the outer edge in a circular pattern, he immediately switched direction. Over and over again he repeated the motions as he tried to sort out his thoughts. Somehow the action had a calming effect on his mind as he'd been doing this for the past fifteen minutes while he continued to gaze upon the tempting beverage. This was his second bourbon of the night, but it refused to provide the desired effect he was looking for.

_What the hell am I doing here?_ he thought glumly to himself as he looked around the bar at the other patrons. Most of those here seemed to be having a good time. Why was it that he couldn't do the same?

It had been two days since he had successfully rescued Ashley Graham from Spain. Once the two of them had arrived back in Washington, his exploits had been the only topic of conversation at the White House. Congratulations and adulations had come from everyone – from Ingrid Hunnigan all the way to President Graham. He told himself he should have been proud of this accomplishment. After all, he'd fought through that hell almost single-handedly; not only rescuing the President's daughter, but also saving them both from a fate worse than death – falling under the sway of the parasites. Now it seemed that not only did he have the undivided attention of the President's daughter but also the respect of both President Graham and Vice President Benford as well. For all intents and purposes his career was accelerating at a break-neck pace. What more could he possibly ask for?

Leon's audible sigh was deep and long as he continued looking down at the glass. Finally, he took it in his hand and lifted it up to eye level in order to get a closer look at its contents. No… that wasn't what was bothering him. When he had safely delivered Ashley to her father, the following day consisted of his debrief and after-action evaluation. Hunnigan had been a real gem in trying to make things as easy for him as possible while he described what had taken place in his battle against the Los Illuminados. However, that was where "easy" had ended.

After his handler had taken his statement, a doctor had then run him through a series of psychological tests to evaluate his mental stability after the quote – "horrific ordeal he had encountered in Spain" – unquote. One of the tests he'd had to perform was for emotional reactions. It began with the doctor saying a single word, and he was to say the first thing that came to his mind. Everything had been peachy-keen until the shrink had mentioned the word "Red". In that split second he nearly blurted out _her_ name – _Ada._ Fortunately, he had been able to quickly think of a more appropriate answer, but that brief moment of hesitation hadn't slipped the notice of the psychiatrist. If it hadn't been for the President himself, Leon had no doubt that they would have kept him under observation for weeks trying to find out what he was hiding. _That_ would have been most unpleasant for his career since being tied to an international spy would have made him radioactive.

During and after their escape, he'd been able to compartmentalize everything that had happened on the island because Ashley had still been in his care and was his priority. Now that she was finally safe, the memories of what had transpired between Ada and himself after Saddler's death were hitting him like a ton of bricks, and he found that he had no defense against their assault. That was why he found himself here at this bar.

For the thousandth time he replayed it all over again in his mind; his eyes narrowing as he recalled the cold kiss of steel on the back of his neck.

_"Sorry, Leon. Hand it over."_

Putting the glass to his lips, he took a sip of his bourbon.

_"Ada… you do know what this is…"_

Another sip.

A smile had formed both on her lips and in her eyes in response. That, and her playful _"hmmm…"_ echoed in his head as she pulled the gun away. In a flash she was gone – on the helicopter and out of sight, but not before she had offered a warning to him to flee before she went ahead and pushed the button detonating hidden charges on the island.

_"Here, catch!"_ she had said playfully as she tossed him a key to a jet ski that she'd hidden at the base of the island. _"Better get a move on..."_ Another smile beamed on her ruby lips as if it was meant just for him. Then there was a gentle wave of her hand before that seductive voice spoke one last time. _"See you later."_

Taking the glass, Leon tilted his head back and downed the last portion of the drink. It burned something fierce as it traveled the length his throat causing his eyes to water before he set down the glass on the bar. At that moment he was determined to be done with her. After all, the woman had _used_ him to get the Master Plaga from Saddler. Once he had played his part in her little scheme, she took it from him at gunpoint and then left him behind… again. At that moment he was hot with righteous fury as he ran his thumb across his lips. Motioning towards the cute bartender, he ordered another round.

"You sure you want to do that, handsome?" she asked with some concern in her eyes.

Leon gave her a measured look when he heard the familiar pet name. "Don't call me that," he replied evenly as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Pushing his glass towards her, he repeated, "I want another."

The woman shrugged before she filled his glass and walked away. He hadn't noticed any of that of course; his focus had turned once again to the woman who had tormented his thoughts since Raccoon City all those years ago. He could still remember everything about her that night when the two of them had fought side by side against Umbrella's monsters. Hell, he'd even taken a bullet for the bitch when that crazy scientist had tried to kill her! Why in God's name was he still holding onto her memory? Just as he reached the decision to cut his ties with the woman in red for good, his mind then replayed that fateful moment when she lay dying in his arms after she had just saved his life.

_"I'm just… a woman who… fell in love with you… nothing more."_

He closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. Those words were like a sucker punch right into his gut. He could clearly remember the look in her eyes when she said those words to him. There was no lie to be found there, and despite his current anger, he knew then that she had meant them. Leon was about to take another sip from his new drink when he stopped himself from touching the glass. There was a burning sensation of pain rippling out from his heart when he suddenly recalled the sensation of her lips on his as they kissed that first and final time.

In the years since he had joined the government, he had always suspected that she might still be alive. During his battle against the Tyrant outside the train, a mysterious woman who sounded just like her had shown up and thrown him a rocket launcher giving him the chance to finally kill that creature. Despite his discreet inquiries in the government databases over the years, he could find no trace of her at all. That was until a file landed on his desk over a year ago. When he had opened the folder and saw her picture, he sat there in complete shock for over an hour just staring at the photo. In all that time he had wondered why she hadn't contacted him to at least let him know that she was alive.

He then turned his attention back to his drink when he recalled the question Ashley had asked him when they were riding off to safety on that very jet ski _she_ had left him.

_"So… who was that woman anyway?"_

_"Why do you ask?"_ he'd replied.

_"C'mon… tell me!" _

He had sighed before answering her. After all, Ada's beautiful face had once again flashed before his eyes. _"She's like a part of me I can't let go. Let's just leave it at that."_

Reaching into his coat pocket, Leon retrieved the key from the jet ski. The teddy bear was still there dangling from the end of the chain just like it had been back in Spain. He looked at it for a long moment before wondering why it was that he had hung onto it. Did it really mean that much to him to keep it?

_"I'm just… a woman who… fell in love with you… nothing more."_

Wrapping his fingers around the keychain, Leon closed his eyes and sighed once more as he pressed his fist containing the trinket against his forehead. She had really gotten inside his head, hadn't she? Every time he decided that he was finally finished with her, he would always recall those words… and how his heart had ached terribly when he'd first lost her.

_She could have killed me…_

There was truth in those words. Ada had been the one with the gun to his head. She could have pulled the trigger and ended him right there… but she hadn't. Why? Perhaps she had also connected with him like he had with her back in Raccoon City? Somehow… some of that experience must have rubbed off on her in the end. Why else would she have helped him during his rescue mission in Spain?

_Because she was using you, dumbass!_ Yes… _that_ was true to some degree, but if it had been so cut-and-dry why hadn't she just killed him when he completed his role in her plan?

Here he was; his mind once again at war with itself concerning the one woman in his life who had succeeded in leaving her mark on him. It was so damned difficult trying to get a basic understanding of her or her intentions. Ada Wong was nothing short of an enigma. She had done everything perfectly to get her hands on the Master Plaga sample except when it came to the one piece she'd left on the board at the end of her game – him. Leon again sighed at that revelation. No… he would probably never truly understand what motivated her to do the things that she did. Still, if he had to guess perhaps in some small way she actually cared about him, too. Otherwise, why else had she help him escape with Ashley? There was no clear benefit for her doing so other than to keep alive because that was what _she_ had wanted.

Opening his eyes once more, Leon again gazed at his untouched drink sitting before him. _What am I doing here?_ he asked himself again as he shook his head. This wasn't helping anything. Whether for good, bad… or both, Ada was a part of his life. He could either embrace that fact… or let it torture him until he went crazy. It was in that moment he knew what he had to do.

Pushing the drink away, he reached into his wallet. Walking over to the young bartender, he offered an apology to the woman before paying his tab and giving her a generous tip. As he turned to walk out of the bar, he heard her call after him.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

Leon turned back and stared at her for a moment before a small smile betrayed him.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes she does."

******_***** THE END *****_**


End file.
